


The Full Christmas Experience

by littlefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, Lots of eye rolls, M/M, Magic, Parenthood, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Magnus and Alec want to make Christmas magical for their sons. They’re not going to deny them any of the festive traditions, and when it comes to baking the gingerbreads, Alec insist on them to do it without any help of magic. To enjoy the Christmas experience in full.Turns out, Christmas can be magical without the help of Warlock’s magic.Or, Christmas baking with the Lightwood-Bane family.





	The Full Christmas Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> another Christmas fluff, this time with the whole Lightwood-Bane family, since Christmas is a time when we wan to be surrounded by our loved ones :) and eat some sweets ;)  
> Enjoy the read!

Magnus sighs with a content smile as he watches Max and Rafe running around the loft. Sometimes, especially in just simple, normal moments like this, it’s hard for his mind to grasp that he actually gets to have this. Have a family with the love of his life and just enjoy the simplicity of it.

“Okay, boys!” He calls out, rubbing his hands together. “Dad’s gonna be back soon, so stop running around and come help me prepare the kitchen.” He orders gently, to which Max whines.

“But papa, you can just snap your fingers and it’ll be ready!”

Rafael chuckles at his brother’s words and Magnus lets out a groan. They really need to work on Max’s dependence on his magic, so he won’t just use it every time he has to do something he doesn’t like. Being only six years old, he quickly starts to pick up on simple spells that Magnus often uses. One day he even managed to summon some toys from his room to the living room.

Magnus truly fears the day he learns to create portals.

“No, he can’t.” Alec’s voice sounds from the doorway and they all turn, Max and Rafael running towards him, as he drops the shopping bags on the floor and squats, opening his arms to hug his children. He drops kisses on top of both of their heads as Max clings onto his neck, so standing up Alec brings the little Warlock with him, holding him up with on arm. He smiles down at Rafael, ruffling his hair to which he giggles.

And Magnus just stands enchanted, watching this beautiful scene he saw so many times before, but he’ll never get bored of it. Then, his fiancé finally makes his way to him, and kisses him lightly on the lips, still holding their son in his arms. Magnus can’t help but smile.

“Why can’t papa use magic, daddy?” Max asks then, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Because,” Alec begins to explain, addressing his whole family. “Tonight, there’s one rule: no magic,” He looks at Magnus, receiving a nod at the statement and then continues, “no runes.” His gaze switches to Rafe and the boy nods too, even if looking a bit confused. “Just normal Christmas baking.” Alec states casually with a shrug.

Max whines again, which earns him a laugh from the rest.

“But why?” The Warlock pouts. “It would be easier!”

“Do you want it to be easy?” Alec asks looking at his son. “Or, do you want it to be fun?” He taps his finger on Max’s nose and the boy giggles.

“Max just wants to eat all the cookies already.” Rafe states with a grin and they all laugh again.

Rafael has been with them for almost two years now, and both Alec and Magnus couldn’t be happier with how he has adjusted to the family. How comfortable he is around them. Considering Rafael’s childhood back in Buenos Aires, the fathers made it their personal mission to show him how cared and loved he is by them with every little thing they do. To provide him with everything he needs, so he would never thought that they would ever deny him anything.

“All right, boys.” Alec begins as he puts Max back down on the floor. “Go get these to the kitchen.” He points at the bags full of all the ingredients they will need tonight, for their gingerbreads. “We’ll join you in a minute.”

The boys quickly obey, and when they’re out of the room, Alec brings Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s waist and kissing him deeply.

Soon, they both smile into the kiss and when they part, leaving only a few inches of space between them, Magnus asks.

“How was work?”

“Tough.” Alec replies honestly, letting out a long sigh. “But let’s not talk about it tonight. I just want to enjoy some time doing Christmas baking with my beautiful family.”

It’s been hard for Alec recently, since he’s still preparing to face the Clave on a trail about getting Downworlders and Shadowhunters a right to marry. They’ve been engaged for a year now, and Alexander has begun his arrangements to this trail right after that. Still, there’s a long way ahead, but with his family’s support, there’s no way he won’t make it.

“Couldn’t agree more, angel.” Magnus approves with a kiss to Alec’s cheek.  

His fiancé just smiles back at him, but then he asks.

“Okay, but have you ever actually done that?”

Magnus just raises a quizzical brow at him, feeling slightly confused.

“The baking, I mean.” Alec explains.

“Sure, darling. Lots of times.” Magnus’ voice sounds just a tad bit too high, but of course Alec picks up on it.

“You just always used magic, right?” He resolves with an annoyed expression. Alec doesn’t like when he uses magic on everything. Seems not only Max has a problem with that. But Alexander can’t change the time before they met, and Magnus admits, that after getting together with him, he became a bit less dependent on his magic. Sure, he still uses it. Constantly. But such things as making breakfast, or cooking dinner, doing shopping… he finds joy in those things, when he gets to do them besides Alexander.

“Oh, you’re to one to talk!” Magnus just mocks, which basically confirms Alec’s words. “Have you ever done that?”

“A few times.” Alec shrugs. “Back in Idris, when I was really young. Shadowhunters don’t really celebrate Christmas all that much.”

Magnus nods understandingly, but his arms tighten a bit around Alec. It’s truly sad for him, that Alexander hadn’t really experience the Christmas magic as a child. Magnus actually hadn’t either, but Alec has always had a family he could do that with. Shadowhunters are truly interesting creatures…

“But, that’s just one more reason, why we should enjoy our Christmas experience in full tonight.” Alec states then, as if reading Magnus’ mind.

If they both hadn’t had this when they were children, then they need to make sure their sons will have to most marvellous and incredible Christmas of all times. This time of the year is just magical, and they both want for Max and Rafe to feel it every year. Last Christmas Rafael was still getting accustomed to the family, so he felt a bit overwhelmed with this whole thing. This year, however is much better, so they can actually engage with all the festive stuff they missed out on the last time.

“You’re right.” Magnus simply resorts with a quick peck on Alec’s lips to which he smiles and nods. “Let’s get started then.”

 

You can just _feel_ the Christmas spirit in the loft. Magnus made sure of that. There’s a huge Christmas tree in a living room, that they decorated only a few days ago. The balcony, even though it’s freezing and no one will dare to step outside, is decorated with lots of fairly lights, a mistletoe is hanging in the hall, right before the front door, which Magnus always uses when Alec enters the apartment. _Look, a mistletoe, what a funny coincidence_ , Magnus says then and Alec rolls his eyes. Like he would ever try to find an excuse to kiss him. Alec doesn’t need mistletoe for that.

There are just more garlands of lights draped up around the whole loft. There’s even a small Christmas tree in their bedroom, on Magnus’ desk. Christmas stockings are hanging on the walls, along some decorations that the boys made themselves. And there’s this scent, the pine mixed with oranges, cinnamon and cloves… it just feels warm. It’s perfect. Alec knew his fiancé has a thing for redecorating, but with this, he has truly outdone himself.

The kitchen is not different. There are oranges with cloves set around the counter and a kitchen table. There is Christmas headdress with a candle in the middle of it. Alec finds himself actually admiring it all just now, since this week as been hectic at the Institute. He had been coming back home late, in fact only seeing his family briefly in the mornings, plus Magnus at night, when he crawled up into their bed. He’s glad to finally let go, and enjoy some quality time with his family.

The boys are putting all the ingredients on the counter. With no magic or runes, as promised. Max is standing on a stool, since he’s still a bit too short to reach it. Rafael pulls out the bowl, spoons and the rest of equipment they will need.

“What now?” Max beams enthusiastically as they’re both done with the preparations.

“First, we need to make the dough.” Alec states and reaches with his hand to his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and waving it in the air. “Grandma gave me our family recipe.”

So they starts. Putting all the ingredients in a bowl, with the boys bickering about who wants to add which one. Soon they’re all partly covered in flour, some eggs land on the floor, but it’s not like Alec, nor Magnus cares. It’s fun, that’s all that matters.

“What are you the most excited about Christmas this year?” Magnus asks them all, standing next to Alec who’s currently kneading the dough.

“The presents! And the Santa Claus to come!” Max shrieks and grins form his spot, as he’s sitting on the counter on Alec’s left, dangling his legs.

“That was expected.” Alec just shrugs turning to Magnus who chuckles briefly. “What about you, Rafe?”

“This is fun.” The boy states as he’s watching Alec’s movements precisely, leaning against the counter. “Decorating the tree was awesome too.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this, mijo.” Magnus kisses Rafael’s hair gently, to which the Shadowhunter blushes slightly.

“What about you?” He asks then.

“What about us?” Magnus prompts, running a hand through his son’s hair.

“What are you the most excited about.?” His sight hoovers from Alec to Magnus, clearly addressing the question to them.

Magnus seems to think a little, so Alec decides to speak first.

“Just spending some time with you.” He says softly. “I know I’ve been away a lot recently, and I really missed you guys.”

“We missed you too, daddy.” Max reaches with his hand and taps it lightly on Alec’s forearm, so the Shadowhunter leans in and places a kiss on his cheek.  

“But we get it.” Rafael nods and then adds. “Your work is important.”

Alec can’t help the smile creeping onto his face. His family is so understanding and sincere, but no matter what, he will do everything to be with them as much he can. He doesn’t want to become this kind of a father that his father was too him. He was still away at Clave’s meetings, or busy running the Institute and at some point Alec forgot how it feels to actually have a father. Family is more significant than any kind of work, and Alec thinks that maybe if his dad acknowledged it, things could have been completely different between them.

“I know.” He resorts, still smiling softy. “But you all are more important than that. You are the most important, ever.” He spots Magnus easily returning his smile and then he pushes away from the counter to stand behind Alec and wrap his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

“As you are for us, love.”

Alec feels his smile from widening, sometimes still finding it hard to believe, how he deserved such an amazing family.

“All right, it’s done.” He states a bit later, as he puts the dough on the counter and rolls it. Magnus moved to spread out all of the various shaped cutters around, and then the both step away from the counter, creating a space for the boys.

“We’ll let you do the fun stuff.” Magnus winks and their sons giggle as they get work on to cutting out the shapes from the dough.

“Just watch out for the sharp side of the cutters.” Alec warns. “We don’t want anyone to lose their fingers.” He adds in a lower voice to which Magnus chuckles. “Let’s make some icing.”

They move away a bit, still keeping an eye for the children. Alec does most of the work, since Magnus basically has no idea what to do.

“That’s what happens when you only use magic.” Alec teases as he stirs the icing in a bowl, wrapped in his fiancé’s arms again. “What would you do without me, huh?”

“I don’t think I ever want to find out.” Magnus answers in a light, playful tone, which is followed by yet another kiss to his cheek.

“Try this.” Alec turns in his arms, holding a spoon full of icing in front of him.

“It’s sweet.” Magnus states simply after getting a taste, and then his smile widens a bit. “But not as sweet as you.”

“You sap.” Alec laughs and spats him lightly on the arm, which only makes him hum.

“But I’m your sap.” Magnus resorts, and Alec just can’t resist the urge to kiss him. The Warlock seems to have the same idea, so they meet half-way, softly connecting their lips together.

“Papa why don’t we have a dog shaped cutter! I want to make one for uncle Luke!” Max yells from the other side of the kitchen, and they break their kiss chuckling.  

“Use the reindeer one.” Magnus replies. “I’m sure you can make it a dog somehow.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but laughs as they make their way back to join their sons.

 

When the gingerbreads are in the oven, boys back in the living room watching some TV, Magnus and Alec clean up the kitchen a bit, and as Magnus puts out various sprinkles on the counter, his fiancé speaks, from where he’s seated on Max’s previous spot on the counter.

“What would you like to get for Christmas?”

Magnus thinks a little, trying to come up with some answer, but he decides to reply with another question.

“You’re saying, that you still haven’t got me anything?” He says in a teasing tone, as he turns to face him.

But Alec looks slightly guilty, as he doesn’t look back into Magnus’ eyes. His gaze is focused on his hands, as he’s playing with his engagement ring, twisting it around his finger.

“Yeah, I’m sorry… I-“ He attempts to explain himself, but Magnus swiftly interrupts, as he comes to stand in front of him.

“Alexander, there’s nothing to be sorry for, angel. There’s still a bit of time. Besides, I know how hard work has been recently. It’s a miracle you got some time to go shopping with me for the boys’ presents.” They bought them gifts a bit earlier, when one day Alec somehow got of the Institute at a reasonable hour. If they only knew how frantic it would become for Alexander later on…

Magnus gently sweeps his hands on Alec’s thighs, coming to stand between his legs. He then cups his fiancé’s face, and places a kiss on his lips, to which Alec finally looks up and smiles.

“I don’t really have any preferences.” Magnus shrugs lightly, answering Alec’s question. “As long as I get to spend Christmas with you, the boys, and the rest of our family, it’s enough.”

Alec nods, smiling wider as his hands wander to settle around Magnus’ neck.

“Yeah, that’ll be the best gift.” They kiss again, and when Magnus pulls away, he speaks.

“But actually, I already got you your present.”

“What is it?” Alec asks, truly curious.

“I’m not telling you Alexander, Santa Claus will resort if you’ve been good enough to get it.”

Alec laughs, the sound vibrating through Magnus’ chest as they’re pressed so close together. He places a kiss to Alec’s palm, as his hands wander to cup his face.

“Then, I hope he’ll consider me good.”

“I might have whispered him a thing, or two about you.” Magnus follows his words with another kiss to his mouth, and they both smile into it. Soon, Alec pulls away, creasing his fiancé’s cheeks lightly.

“We should check on the cookies.” He says as he hops down from the counter. “I don’t want your little make out session to ruin our hard work.”

“ _My_ make out session?” Magnus growls with faked offense, dramatically putting his palm on his heart. “May I remind you, that you were also a part of this?”

“I don’t recall.” Alec states teasingly, as he moves to the oven.

But Magnus quickly tugs at his hand, till he is pressed flush against his chest again and kisses him deeply, hooking his arms around Alec's neck to bring him even closer. 

“Does it ring a bell now?”

“It might.” Alec connects their lips again, and the stumble together to the oven. “Oh, I think I remember now.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, but can’t help the amused smile painting his face.

 

Soon, the whole family is back in the kitchen, the boys standing at the counter, both amazed with the collection of sprinkles and icings their fathers had prepared.

Rafael takes the first gingerbread man and puts some blue icing on him, then he turns to his brother and says.

“Look Max, just like you!” He exclaims and they all a laugh.

Sometimes Magnus recalls the feeling he and Alec both had when they decided to take Rafe in. How scared they were of his reaction to Max. They were worried he might be terrified of the little Warlock, his growing horns, and blue skin. But of course, Rafael has surprised them. He never mention Max’s appearance in a bad way, never made fun of it, or was scared of it. Magnus’ hearts swells, of how much their sons have got along. All worries forgotten.

“I thinks he’s missing something.” He states as he leans in and places two chocolate chips at the gingerbread’s head, so they’re resembling Max’s horns.

The little Warlock beams again, as they place Ginger Max on a tray, claiming that he needs to be eaten the last.

So the production begins. There are more Ginger Maxes, angels, sparkling Christmas trees and a few of Santa Clauses. There’s even a reindeer that Max tries to transform into a wolf. Rafael draws a deflect rune on one of the gingerbread men, insisting that it’s Alec. Later following with another one, whose eyes are made of two drops of yellow icing. That one is Magnus. They even cleated Ginger Clary, with red icing resembling her hair, and Ginger Jace with blonde ones. After some time, the counter is spread with their little gingerbread family.

The boys hands are all covered in icing, and they end up smearing it onto their faces. Alec and Magnus are not left out of the attack and soon, the whole kitchen becomes a mess, with the family laughing in the middle of it.

“Okay,” Magnus starts as the laughter dies down. “I think we did quite a great job today.”

The rest nods in agreement.

“See, you can have fun without magic, Max.” Alec states, ruffling his younger son’s hair.

“It was so fun!” Max exclaims. “Now I want to eat the cookies!”

“Tomorrow, Blueberry.” Magnus resorts, to which Max pouts. “It’s too late now, and besides, the gingerbreads need to survive till Christmas eve. Some of them, at least.”

Max tries to whine, but it turns into yawn, only showing of how tired he is, and how late it has actually became now.

“What was your favourite part?” Alec asks the boys then.

“The decorating!” They both call out in the same time.

Magnus hums in answer and then he ushers the boys out of the kitchen.

“Go get cleaned up and get to beds.” He says. “Dad will come soon to read you a story.”

The boys are clearly too tired to object, as the adrenaline from the day seem to float out. They lazy nod and pad out of the kitchen, in the direction of the their bedrooms.

Magnus’s gaze lingers on them for a bit, and then he turns to Alec, who is wiping up the counter, where the icing has already dried out.

“Can I use magic now?” Magnus asks, trying to spear Alec all the hard work, but his fiancé just shakes his head.

“No. Full Christmas experience. Remember?”

“That also includes the cleaning?” Magnus questions, still hopeful a bit that it won’t.

Alec just gestures at the cloth in his hand.

“Well, what do you think?”

Magnus sighs, but comes closer to Alec, with an intention of helping him, but then he spots  a heart shaped gingerbread and grabs it from a tray on his way.

He stands in front of Alec, and when he looks up, Magnus gives him the cookie with a playful smile.

“What?” Alec asks, with a hint of laugh in his voice, accepting the cookie and clearly noticing the smirk on his fiancé’s face.

“Seems like I’m giving you my heart.” Magnus states and they both burst out into laughter again. Alec shakes his head at his antics, but can't help the amsued smile on his lips. 

“I think you did that some time ago.” He drops the cloth and pulls Magnus closer, with his arms around his waist. “And that you stole mine in process.”

Magnus chuckles and brushes Alec’s hair out of his forehead.

“You’ve got some icing here.” He sweeps his finger at the corner of Alexander’s mouth. Next he leans in and kisses the place lightly.

“Really?” Alec asks playfully when he pulls back to look at him.

“No, I just wanted to kiss you.” Magnus states with a shrug.

“Babe, you never need an excuse for that.” 

And when Alec connects their lips again, it’s barley a kiss, because their smiles are becoming too wide.

And even without any help of magic, Christmas has never felt more magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed that :) Make sure to leave a kudo, or comment if you did <3


End file.
